Heaven's Lost Property: Discovery!
by RubiksAssassin
Summary: Follow through the eyes of Ikaros her thrilling adventures with Tomoki and Co. as she discovers herself and new threats from the Synapse! (Follows up on the manga, however I can't guarantee that events exclusive to the anime will not appear in this story. May change to M if I decide to go that route later.)
1. Normal?

**Author's note: Hey guys, I am determined to finish this story if it kills me! Heaven's Lost Property is one of my favorite shows to ever exist, the manga is absolutely spectacular as well. This is the start of what I hope to be a 12 chapter "Season 3", if you will. This is how I would've A) liked the show to end and B) liked the manga to continue. I hope you like this, Heaven's Lost Property: Discovery!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Normal?

That morning, Ikaros stood in the hallway outside of the living room. She was bringing breakfast to Tomoki and the others, but she suddenly thought of Tomoki and his begging for her not to send him to Synapse. She nearly dropped the platter and crumpled to the ground. Her reactor ached. She reached a hand to her choker and chain and gingerly touched it.

"M-master has made me nothing but happy," Ikaros whispered to herself. The door to the living room was open a bit and she peeked inside. Tomoki was sitting next to Nymph and Chaos, watching the program on the TV. Astraea was dramatically spread across the floor moaning something about hunger.

"Life is as it should be," she deduced, "so why," She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fist over her bosom.

 **"** ** _Why_** **does my reactor still hurt?!"**

Tomoki had noticed this noise and rose to investigate. Nymph remained glued to the television and Astraea continued to groan. Chaos barely acknowledged Tomoki's departure.

"Ikaros, are you in here?" Tomoki asked. He looked down to find Ikaros in the fetal position crying, gripping her imprinting. "Ikaros, what's wrong?"

"M-master...?" She seized her chance to attempt to understand her feelings. "May...may I talk with you in private?"

"Huh? Oh, of course," Tomoki replied. The Angeloid quickly rose and led Tomoki to his room where she promptly collapsed.

"Ikaros, what's wrong?" Tomoki repeated. Ikaros was silent for quite a while. Eventually, her voice broke the silence.

"My...my reactor has been hurting, Master..." She slowly turned to face him.

"And it's only when I...I..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. She quickly matched the color of her hair, trembling.

"Ikaros..." Tomoki looked deeply concerned.

"I'm sorry Master, I cannot tell you at this time..."

"I see. I understand. If you ever want to talk, I'll always be here." He rose, and before leaving, he pat Ikaros' head. This caused her reactor to hurt again, this time with more intensity than ever before. She laid in Tomoki's room for two hours, crying and clutching her imprinting chain. Upon finally calming down, she decided to consult with Nymph.

* * *

"Your...reactor?" Nymph questioned. She jumped and grew alert.

"Yes. Every time I think of Master, my body quivers and my reactor hurts. I have discovered what I believe to be love with Master, yet I feel pain when thinking of him. Why?" Ikaros was yearning for an answer. Nymph scrambled to search for a satisfactory answer for Ikaros.

"Well, you see Alpha, that's your, since you, it's because, um, you have, AGH!" Nymph stiffened and collapsed.

"Running diagnostic report...All systems running 100%...Overheat protocol has been initiated...reboot expected in 5 minutes," Ikaros scanned Nymph and left her to rest. What caused her to overheat? She would always react this way whenever Ikaros asked her about love.

"Why can I not figure out how to manage my feelings?" Ikaros wondered aloud.

"Miss Ikaros, do you know what love is?"

Ikaros spun around, surprised. Chaos was standing there, looking up into Ikaros's eyes.

"Chaos..." Ikaros struggled to find an answer. "Ah...!" She stopped, realizing that this is exactly how Nymph acted Ikaros asked her about love. She managed to pull herself away from Chaos, and she flew away to Sugata's tent. Shortly after Ikaros' escape, Nymph woke back up.

"Alpha! Love is however you feel about Tomoki!" Nymph shouted. She realized that Ikaros had disappeared.

"Miss Nymph? What is love, for me?"

"I don't know Chaos. I just don't know."

* * *

Ikaros briefed Sugata on her situation. Sugata adjusted his glasses.

"I see. So, your heart bell is ringing?"

"I do not understand."

"Your heart bell. It's a expression for your inner-most and true loves and passions. When it rings, your heart, or in your case, your reactor, may hurt, but you have to remember that you know deep down," Sugata pointed to the skies and pushed his hand to his hip.

"This is who or what you truly need! And I have deduced that you need Tomoki!" He pointed straight to Ikaros' chest. She looked down and handled her chain one more time.

"I need...Master?" She spread her wings and looked back to Sugata. "Thank you Sugata."

"Go! Take your future into your own wings!" Follow your heart bell!"

Ikaros sped over to her home. She stopped at the door.

"I have to follow...my heart bell...as Sugata said..." She entered the house, with her confidence at an all time high.

"Master! I have something I need to-" she stopped abruptly. The house was empty.

"Beginning radar scan, 600 mile radius...search filters: Master...searching...searching..." Ikaros collapsed.

"Results discovered...zero..."

* * *

 **Whoo! I'm hella excited for this story! This is going to be so friggin good that I can barely contain myself. If this chapter is too short, please let me know. I will extend it, as I know chapter length is important in a story like this. I want to please you guys because this series deserves it. If you have any requests for this story please feel free! (the only things I'm barring are anything serious between Nymph and Tomoki and Chaos and anybody.) Please review! I enjoy your feedback!**


	2. They Keep Coming!

Chapter 2: They Keep Coming!

* * *

Tears welled up in Ikaros' eyes. Her hoodie slid off of her shoulders and her wings blazed a sky blue color. Her reactor was under copious amounts of stress, yet she didn't shut down. She simply looked into the sky.

"Where, where is my master?" Ikaros whispered.

Her clothes were quickly replaced with her angeloid armor. Then, as quick as the armor appeared, it disappeared. Ikaros continued to glitch and cry for several minutes.

"Alpha...?"

Ikaros stopped glitching and looked into the dark expanse of her home. She maintained a laser focus as she studied the hall. Nothing. She began to rise.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, you might get hurt."

She stopped and tried to find where the sound was coming from. She activated her sound wave detection system. Echoes reverberated around the entire house. Yet there was one place that seemed unusually active.

"Target locked. Artemis, fire."

A pair of projectiles emerged from her wings and sped towards where Tomoki's room was. The building exploded in spectacular fashion. Ikaros immediately flew straight to it. She prepared Hephaestus and inspected the charred remains of her masters room. She was surprised to find a girl in considerably suggestive clothes. There was just one issue.

She had wings.

"Identify yourself." Ikaros said coldly.

"Heh...haha...fine. I am Battle-Class Angeloid, type Omicron: Hera!" The girl dropped her cloaking measures and rushed Ikaros.

"Aegis, engage!" The shield protected her from Hera's attack, and sent her gliding into the backyard. Ikaros followed closely behind.

"Where is my master?" Ikaros exclaimed. Hera ignored the question and attempted to rush Ikaros again. Ikaros noticed this time that Hera brandished a kukri at her hip when she rushed. Ikaros side-stepped to avoid the attack and countered with a chop to her spine. Hera collapsed but rapidly recovered, but was met with the barrel of a cannon. Ikaros had activated Hephaestus and had the gun aimed to kill.

"I am going to ask again. Where is my master?" Hera simply smiled.

"We've taken him to the Synapse." While this would've prompted serious distress out of Ikaros usually, this time Ikaros didn't even flinch. Hera was lying to her.

"I grow tired of your games, Hera. This is your final warning. Tell me where Master is."

"So you can see through them that easily, huh?" Hera sighed. "Then I guess I'll just have to leave." With this, Hera shot concentrated beams into Ikaros' eyes, temporarily blinding her. Hera flew away and reinstated her cloaking measures. Ikaros rubbed her eyes wildly until she could finally see. She looked around but could not find the enemy angeloid anywhere. She frantically searched the area around the house, but upon finding nothing, she admitted defeat. She decided to return to Sugata to find guidance on the matter.

* * *

"Interesting. Based on what you've told me I've gathered this. Battle-Class Angeloid, type Omicron, Hera. Third generation angeloid. Capable of immense speed. Weapon of choice: kukri. Can cause temporary blindness. Has rudimentary cloaking skills, yet can be quieter than snow. Expected battle strategy, silent assassination." Sugata explained.

"How do I defeat her, Sugata?" Ikaros inquired.

"Take her away from places to hide, and she can't surprise you. Her hand to hand combat skills will likely be superior, but ranged attacks will work in your favor. As for the blindness, how long did you say it lasted?"

"Around 5 seconds."

"Deploy Aegis to its maximum size. She won't be able to escape, then after your vision has returned she will likely have no where to go." Ikaros bowed.

"Thank you again Sugata. I will bring Master home." Ikaros spread her wings and launched into the air. Sugata adjusted his glasses and watched her fly away.

"I know you will, Ikaros," he said quietly.

* * *

Ikaros flew around Sorami City for an hour, trying to find somewhere with enough space around it that Hera would be easier to fight. She decided that the best place would be the plains in front of the old cherry blossom tree. She landed in front of it and glided her hand across its bark.

"I will get you back Master. Mark my words." Ikaros then turned away from the tree.

"Hera! Come fight me!" she screamed into the sky. She took a battle stance and activated her Uranus Queen mode. She remained unwavering and focused. Finally, Hera appeared and began to converse with Ikaros.

"You know Alpha, I don't understand. How can you leave the comfortable haven of Synapse for this shithole of a planet? You could reach your full potential, Alpha! You can do so much more!" Hera proclaimed.

"Then why hasn't the Synapse created something that can defeat me yet?"

Hera stopped, dumbfounded.

"Earth is better than the Synapse in every way. My master loves me and I love him. Death is not a norm here. We strive to help one another. We have fun. You may not know what fun is, Hera, and that deeply saddens me. It is a wonderful feeling. You still have a chance to live here. We don't have to fight." Hera clenched her teeth and fists.

"N-no... Master said that Earth was a terrible place that corrupts angeloids and makes them disobedient..."

"There is something that you and your master have in common."

"What's that?"

"You both lie. Earth is one of the best places in the universe. Everyone here appreciates each other. My master's chivalry toward us has actually grown into obedience without force or animosity."

"Alpha..." Hera looked at the ground then shook her head. "This is enough talking! I have to complete my mission!" Hera started to run toward Ikaros, with her kukri shining in the light of the setting sun. Ikaros dodged and gave Hera a jab to the rib. Hera yelped and regained her composure.

"Do you know what they call my blade? They call it Excalibur!" Hera's kukri then glowed in a golden light, as it extended into a gleaming longsword. She wasted no time in swinging the newly extended blade toward Ikaros. Ikaros activated Aegis and deflected the attack. She proceeded to activate Hephaestus and fire a powerful blast toward Hera. Hera nearly dodged it, but her leg fell victim to the beam's strength. Hera's leg had disintegrated and left her only able to fly. Ikaros took to the air and fired round after round of Artemis missiles at Hera, connecting nearly every time. Hera frantically tried to swipe at Ikaros with Excalibur, but she was simply too slow for her. Suddenly, one of the Artemis missiles hit home hard enough to send her careening back to the ground below. Ikaros chased after Hera's unconscious body, and as it hit the ground, Ikaros pinned her down.

"Hera, please. There is no reason for this. You can still be saved. Master would never see you as an enemy, you just need to stand down!" Ikaros pleaded. Hera's eyes started to tear up.

"Alpha, I want to say yes. I want to go with you. But I can't do it. I haven't seen any proof of what you're saying is true. I can't just believe that my master would lie to me. I will however give you the location of your master and friends. I will remain here on Earth and search for examples of what you say as being true. Maybe then I'll take you up on your offer. But if I see more than three counter examples, I will return to my mission."

"Very well. Where is my master?"

"He's hidden in a secret room inside of a waterfall, with the rest of your friends. Go to him."

"I hope we can come to peaceful terms, Hera"

"As do I."

Ikaros flew to the waterfall Hera directed her to. Upon its discovery, she fired Artemis at it until she heard the familiar sound of her master's voice.

"Ah, what the hell?!" he exclaimed.

"Master, I have come to save you," Ikaros informed him. After telling everyone what happened, the group returned to Tomoki's house. Tomoki and Ikaros went up to his room.

"Master, I have something to tell you," Ikaros said.

"Let me hear it!" Tomoki replied.

"Master, I love you. You are the only human that I could ever love, and I want to be with you forever. I will never leave your side."

"Ikaros, I love you too." The two looked into each other's eyes for quite a while. Eventually, Ikaros leaped up and hugged Tomoki. Tomoki returned the hug and turned Ikaros' face toward him. Ikaros used this opportunity to kiss him passionately. After they separated, Ikaros gave Tomoki a light smile, and a short, cute laugh. Her reactor didn't hurt anymore.

Life is as it should be.

* * *

 **Man, I love how this is turning out. By the way, If you guys catch any typos anywhere, please don't hesitate to message me! I like to have my writing clean and legible. Also, if you ever want to simply talk about the story or anything else, I'm always available to message! Again, please review, it really motivates me to continue writing better and better, and it helps the story grow!**


	3. Movie Date!

Chapter 3: Movie Date!

* * *

That night, Ikaros laid in bed with Tomoki, thinking to herself. _I wonder,_ she thought, _if Master remembers our first day together..._ As if on cue, Tomoki started to stir and groan. Ikaros watched him as he rolled over and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Ikaros," he said groggily. Ikaros had turned a light crimson color.

"What's wrong," he said as he followed her gaze down to his waist. Sure enough, his glow stick of destiny was awake and kicking. He quickly covered his crotch and rolled back over.

"I'm so sorry Ikaros, that sometimes happens when-"

"Master, why do you never do perverted things to me?" Ikaros said with a tad of jealousy in her voice. Tomoki stopped struggling to contain his pants and directed his attention back to Ikaros.

"I don't really know. I think it's because of how I feel about you, I just couldn't imagine doing something like that to you," he responded.

"Oh..." She had thought that for some reason Tomoki didn't like how she looked, or that he preferred the other girls. She felt a bit relieved that it hasn't because of her looks, yet she couldn't help but still be curious of how it felt to be fondled. She had attempted to do it to herself, and while she found she liked it, she somehow knew that if her master had done it to her, it would feel better.

"I am sorry for asking, Master," she whispered.

"No, there's no need for an apology, it's a valid question. I guess you're just so innocent and pure," Tomoki said. He got up and stretched. Ikaros rose and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The other angeloids were still in their rooms, doing whatever they did at night. As she walked, with each step she said in her head something that she liked about Tomoki, something that she had made a habit after realizing that she loved him. Before reaching the kitchen she whispered aloud her final reason.

"I love Master because he cares about all of us." She went into the kitchen and stretched her wings, then got to work on breakfast. She prepared a skillet on the stove and retrieved eggs. She cracked 8 into the pan and discarded the shells. While the eggs cooked, she set bowls for everyone and filled them with oatmeal powder. After the eggs were cooked, she set a kettle on the stove to heat water for the oatmeal. As the water heated, she looked out the window at the rising sun.

"What can I do to show how much I love him," she asked herself, "what would make Master happy?" As if on command Nymph entered the kitchen.

"You could always just say it," she answered without being asked. Ikaros was startled by this, and spun around. To match the intensity of this moment, the kettle began to whistle loudly. Upon discovering it was simply Nymph, she took the kettle and poured its contents into the bowls, stirring each as she went.

"I have already done that, Nymph. For the second time now," Ikaros said.

"Oh really? Well then the only thing you could do now is offer your body to him! With the type of guy he is, that would make him happy," Nymph joked, however, Ikaros did not take this as a joke.

"My...body?" she asked.

"No, wait Alpha, that was a joke. Even if that would make him happy I'm sure there are other, better ways to make him happy," Nymph backpedaled rapidly.

"No, if it will make Master happy, I will do it. But it can't be without prior set up," Ikaros decided.

"You're already dead set on this, aren't you."

"Yes."

"Then how about you take him on a date then, it'll definitely provide prerequisites," Nymph recommended.

"Okay, but where?"

"How about a movie?" Astraea said from the doorway. "He's been wanting to see this weird one about talking circles with faces or something like that."

"Excellent idea Delta," Nymph commended, "I never thought that the day would come!"

"Thank you both for your advice and guidance," Ikaros said, "I will ask Master at the closure of breakfast today." The other angeloids left as Ikaros made final preparations to their meal. When she was done, she took the platter out to the living room where Astraea was already complaining about being hungry, Nymph was already watching her soaps, Chaos was sitting around doing something she shouldn't and Tomoki was already chewing her out over it. Sohara, Sugata, Mikako and Daedalus were at the door. After setting the small table, Ikaros went to answer the door. The morning was as normal as a morning can be. Then, when Ikaros would usually take the dishes and return to the kitchen, she said something.

"Master, I would like to go on a date with you today," she said. Tomoki was initially surprised, as was everyone around the table. But after getting over his shock, he smiled.

"Of course Ikaros. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want to go to a movie with you, Master," she answered, "and I want to see whatever you want to." Tomoki rose and went to his angeloid. He took her hand and brought her up.

"Ikaros, I want you to be happy. If that's how you want it, we'll do it that way," he assured her. The two hugged and separated.

"You should go with the others and get ready," Tomoki said. With that, he left her with the girls and retreated to his room.

* * *

Ikaros was immediately swarmed by everyone but Chaos and Daedalus. It was decided that Sohara would take her shopping, Nymph would prepare her for what to do on the date (since she watches soaps), and Astraea would give her food advice. It was Sohara's turn first. The two went to the local clothing store, where Sohara had Ikaros try on a plethora of outfits. She finally decided on a pink denim jacket and a pair of white slacks.

"Do you still have your angel wing underwear?" Sohara asked.

"Yes, should I wear them?" Ikaros answered.

"Yeah, because I have a feeling that this may end up, well, in the bedroom," she admitted. Ikaros noticed Sohara started to blush.

"What does that mean?" Ikaros asked innocently. Sohara slowly turned toward Ikaros with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Do angeloids not have...sex?" Sohara asked, confused. She knew that they were built, not born, but that just seems ridiculous.

"We do have the capability, but we do not do it due to having little reason to. This is what causes my interest in Master's perversion. I also have lower emotional capabilities, which hinders my understanding of sex," Ikaros explained.

"Oh...you'll learn more tonight if my intuition serves me correct," Sohara said. They finished up at the store and headed back to the house. Nymph was waiting for her in her room.

Nymph opened her discussion with, "Okay Alpha, you're gonna have the best date imaginable. I've seen enough soaps to know how to make a man fall for you with little effort at all." She pulled Ikaros down to her level, which surprised Ikaros. Once she was sitting, she opened up about how a man wants to be treated and what a guy like Tomoki would want. She finished with something that surprised her.

"If he tries to get into your pants, it's completely your decision to let him in, but remember, he may never get out."

"Why is everyone talking about sex with me today?"

"Maybe because TOMOKI IS A PERVERTED TEENAGER WITH FEW INHIBITIONS AND LITTLE CONTROL. Even if he is _amazing_..." Nymph started to stare out the window after saying that. Believing this to be the conclusion of Nymph's date lesson, Ikaros let herself out to find Astraea. She found her in the kitchen (as expected) eating something or other. When she realized Ikaros was there, she addressed her.

"Yuss gimme a momen, her," she said with a mouthful of bread. She swallowed than started to be filled with energy.

"So you want to have a date with Tomoki, huh? Well then you're gonna have to know what to eat then, huh?" She led Ikaros to the dining room table. She had known this was there, but she never paid any attention to it as everyone ate in the living room. She was sat down in front of a computer with many different foods shown on it. Astraea explained how each tasted and what it went best with, as well as when to eat it. She finally came to the last food in the picture.

"Well Ikaros, this is it. The big one. This will guarantee you almost total ecstasy during your date. It's called, STEAK." She began to ramp up her energy to explain what wonders steak would give her and Tomoki.

"Steak will make Tomoki fall head over heels for you, making you seem like a strong woman. It's the sexiest food a woman as nice as you can get."

"How will I get a steak at the movie theater?" Ikaros questioned. Astraea dropped her hand and smiled in disbelief. No matter what Ikaros tried, she couldn't get any response out of Astraea. Ikaros went out to the living room and sat down. She thought about how her date with Tomoki may go. As each thought passed through her head she grew more and more nervous for that night.

* * *

At last, it was time for Ikaros and Tomoki's date at the movies. Ikaros got into her clothes that she bought earlier, went over everything Nymph had taught her and decided on what she and Tomoki should eat at the theater. When she was done, she went up to her master's room and knocked lightly on the door. She heard no response. She knocked again, a little bit harder this time. Still nothing. She knocked so hard the third time that the door flew off its hinges, revealing Tomoki to be asleep in his bed, snoring away. Ikaros gave a small gasp and took a step back. After regaining her senses, she went over to him and gave him a light shake. He didn't wake up. Not wanting to wait for the third time again, she shook him pretty violently. Tomoki woke up and assumed a battle stance.

"Wah-ha! Who dare disturb my slumber?!" he exclaimed as he awoke. He saw Ikaros sitting on his bed in her date clothes, then looked over to his clock.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry Ikaros, I'll get ready right away!" He sped off to the bathroom and got prepared. Before Ikaros had even left his room he stormed back, knocking them both over, Tomoki on top of Ikaros. Hearing this, Sohara came up to investigate. What she thought she saw was Tomoki having his way with Ikaros before the date even happened. She raised her hand and glowed her signature purple color.

"Wait Sohara, it's not what it looks like!" Tomoki scrambled off of Ikaros.

"You know what, you're lucky that this is yours and Ikaros' night, or I'd kill you Tomoki," she said, lowering her hand. Not wanting to push his luck, he took Ikaros' hand and darted for the door. Once Tomoki felt safe, they slowed their pace and walked to the theater. When they got there, they paid for their tickets and went inside the theater. Ikaros was blushing profusely and could barely control herself. The movie's plot had little effect on Ikaros as she constantly thought about Tomoki and how to impress him. She started with a simple gesture to hold hands. Tomoki obliged and held Ikaros' hand.

 _Okay_ , she thought, _I can do this_. After about 15-20 minutes, she leaned her head on his shoulder. This provoked a soft rub of her head. She had to take a break from thinking of Tomoki to keep herself calm. Once she regained her wits, she rose up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The movie was almost over, so Ikaros made no more moves toward Tomoki. They left the theater and began to walk home. Tomoki had his hands behind his head and was looking up at the stars. Ikaros wondered what her master saw in the lights, so she raised her head and discovered the beauty of the night. She stopped and gazed. Tomoki noticed this, stopped as well and looked at her take it in. After she had her fill, she looked back at Tomoki.

"You know, you look beautiful tonight." He smiled and continued on his way. She began to follow again. They got to the house when everyone was away in their rooms, so they went straight up to their room. Tomoki began to get changed into his pajamas.

"Master, may I ask you something?" Ikaros asked.

"Besides what you just asked? Yeah, go ahead," he answered. Ikaros fought back her negative thoughts just as Nymph had said. She had to be confident.

"Do you remember our first day together?"

"How could I forget? It changed my life forever for the better." She couldn't believe he still remembered. She followed her question up quickly.

"Do you remember the last command you gave that day, other than the one that I misunderstood?"

"Oh...yeah," he replied. He started to blush and look away. Ikaros kept pressing on.

"Tonight, when we go to bed, may I sleep with you like that?"

Tomoki was not prepared for that question.

"You mean, naked? Like, naked naked?" he sputtered.

"Yes."

"No, no way in hell. Not gonna happen," he declared. He saw that this gave Ikaros a sad look on her face. "Okay look, you can't go naked but if it pleases you, you may lay down with me in your underwear I suppose. I just can't see you like that," he caved. Ikaros was so ecstatic, she gave a slightly bigger than usual smile to Tomoki. She immediately started undressing and got into her master's bed.

"Oh jeez, what did I get myself into..." he sighed as he slipped himself in after turning out the light. He wrapped his arms around her waist, surprised at how her skin felt. She snuggled closer to Tomoki that night than she ever did before.

"You know Ikaros, that set of underwear really suits you," Tomoki said.

"Thank you Master," she answered. Slowly, Tomoki's heart rate slowed and he fell into a deep sleep.

"I love you Master. More than you could ever know."

* * *

 **Wow, that took forever for me to write. I've never written a chapter longer than this, but DAMN it felt good. I hope you like this nice happy inner episode, because there's gonna be more, I'm not having the conclusion happen until at least, AT LEAST the 11th or 12th chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review! (PS thanks to FF Guest Shane. You are the (wo)man! I'm sorry I don't want to assume)**

* * *

 ** _Next time: A Chaotic Day!_**


	4. A Chaotic Day!

Chapter 4: A Chaotic Day!

* * *

Chaos laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. As usual, she was trying to figure out what love was.

"Is it an upgrade? When Miss Ikaros says she loves Mister Tomoki, she gets stronger," Chaos said to herself.

"Would you be quiet for one night, Chaos?!" Astraea complained. The two had to share a bunk bed in Nymph's room since there were no rooms left.

"I'm sorry Miss Astraea," she said, "I just can't help it." Astraea groaned and covered her hed with her pillow. Nymph was reading a book in her bed. Chaos decided she would set herself into a temporary rest mode, as she thought it'd be better to continue contemplating love in the morning. She set her timer and "fell asleep".

In the morning, the same stuff happened just like any day. Nymph closed her book and went to the living room, Astraea was groaning in bed about being hungry, and Chaos was waking up. She climbed down the ladder to her bed and went to the living room. The TV was on, and Nymph was watching it intently. Tomoki sat next to her twith a confused look on his face while he watched.

"So, why is he following her?" Tomoki asked Nymph.

"Ugh, it's because he, oh nevermind..." She gave up trying to get Tomoki into soaps. Chaos snickered at this. Ikaros came in with breakfast. Chaos immediately went for her bowl and began to scarf down her food. Astraea ran in and nearly took her out trying to get to her food. This resulted in Chaos being covered in egg. She gave a blank look while everyone looked at her. Astraea became very scared and tried to hide behind Ikaros. Chaos closed her eyes and...laughed.

"Miss Astraea, you're so funny," she said. Astraea started to laugh nervously. She slowly returned to her spot at the table and ate her eggs. Breakfast went as usual. Everyone was finished, and Ikaros took the dishes to the kitchen. Chaos followed her. Ikaros did the dishes in silence. Chaos gave her pant leg a little tug. She gasped and looked down, revealing Chaos to be standing there.

"Miss Ikaros, what is love?" she asked innocently.

"Well Chaos," she said, squatting down, "love is finding the one person that makes you feel like you're the whole world, the one person who will treat you as the most important person in their life." Chaos just gave her a blank stare. Ikaros gave a look of defeat. There was no other possible way she could describe it.

"You'll have to find out for yourself, Chaos," Ikaros told her. Chaos looked disappointed and left the room. Ikaros sighed.

* * *

Daedalus finally got to the house for their weekly report. As they made their way to Daedalus' lab, Chaos started to ask her usual question.

"Miss Daedalus, what is-"

"I unfortunately still have no answer for you, I'm sorry," she cut her off. They travelled in silence the rest of the way. Upon reaching the lab, Daedalus had Chaos sit in her chair and give her report of the week.

"Well, the first day was normal, as was the next four, but two days ago a new angeloid kidnapped everyone but Miss Ikaros saved us with much haste. She didn't want to talk about it though. The next day Miss Ikaros and Mister Tomoki went on a date and I think that's a thing now, at least that's what Miss Nymph said. And today Miss Ikaros tried to explain love to me. I still don't get it though. Why can't I understand?" Chaos started to smile and cry at the same time. Daedalus approached her in an attempt to comfort her. Chaos turned away.

"Let's just get through this quickly," she whispered.

Daedalus frowned and continued her diagnostic work. They finished early that day, and after she left, she went around Sorami for a while. She explored the shops down the lane. Everyone greeted her and she simply ignored them. She wandered around the school. It was empty, just how she liked it. She visited the cherry blossom tree. The falling leaves calmed her down. She looked out from Hiyori and Tomoki's viewpoint. The city was alive and moving. She saw Ikaros flying back home after getting groceries. She decided that there was nowhere else to go in Sorami, and she had nothing left to think about. She returned to her house. When she got in, she saw Nymph laying on the ground unconscious, Astraea with Chrysaor and Aegis-L equipped, and Ikaros holding her down. Chaos yawned and went to her room. She would find out what was happening later. She just wanted to chill out and sleep. She knew she couldn't sleep, but that didn't stop her from wanting it. She started to cry.

"Just another boring day for me, alone," she sobbed.

* * *

 **So I wanted this to be a bit of a look at what Chaos is doing while the others are off having their adventures. I've always felt bad about her kind've being neglected after she became one of the good guys. The next chapter will be about what the hell was happening between Nymph and Astraea. (Real quick- thank you to ZIROSURVIVAL for following, favoriting, and leaving a review! I appreciate it!) So I know this chapter is WAY shorter than the last one, but I wanted to have this chapter about Chaos.**

* * *

 ** _Next time: Delta Contra Beta!_**


	5. Delta Contra Beta!

Chapter 5: Delta Contra Beta!

* * *

Astraea had been laying there for what felt like hours, bored out of her mind. Nymph was still reading on her bed, as usual, and Chaos was quiet for once.

"Is it an upgrade? When Miss Ikaros says she loves Mister Tomoki, she gets stronger," Chaos said. Astraea was finally happy with the quiet, so this ticked her off big time.

"Would you be quiet for one night, Chaos?!" she snapped. She realized how rude this sounded and immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry Miss Astraea," she said, "I just can't help it." Astraea groaned and covered her head with her pillow. Nymph continued to read her book and ignored them. Chaos whirred, indicating that she initiated a temporary rest mode. Astraea then turned her attention to Nymph's collection of manga.

"Hey Nymph, can I read one of these?" she asked her. Nymph gave no answer.

"Nymph...?" Still nothing. She took this as a yes and grabbed one. She was looking through the book for about 20 minutes before Nymph looked up from her book. She just about killed Astraea right there. She ran over to her and started screaming.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Delta?! You can't even read!"

"I-I was just, you didn't say I couldn't! And I can too read, I can read the pictures!" she retorted with. Nymph just looked at her and snatched the book away.

"Just because I didn't say you couldn't, doesn't mean you can. You know how I feel about my manga," she snapped. Astraea hmphed at her and turned away in silence. Nymph sighed and went back to her bed. She continued to read until the sun came up. She closed her book and headed to the living room. She heard Chaos wake up and Astraea groaning about food as she left. Chaos followed Nymph shortly afterward. She turned on her soaps and sat down to watch them. Tomoki came in and sat next to her. He had decided earlier that week that he should start to understand what each of the angeloids like, so that meant soaps. Chaos entered the room.

"So, why is he following her?" Tomoki asked Nymph.

"Ugh, it's because he, oh nevermind..." Nymph had all but given up on him. Chaos gave a light laugh. After that Ikaros came in with breakfast and set the table. Chaos quickly set herself up at her bowl and began to ravenously devour its contents. Astraea must've smelled the eggs because she suddenly ran in and dove for her bowl. However, she missed. She ran straight into Chaos, sending egg bits all over the small angeloid. Nymph furrowed her brow, closed her eyes and scowled at Astraea.

"Could you be any more clumsy?" she said under her breath. Astraea proceeded to cower behind Ikaros and shake. Chaos closed her eyes and turned toward Astraea. She started to laugh.

"Miss Astraea, you're so funny," she laughed. The morning went on as normal and Nymph left as soon as she was done. She walked back to her room and continued reading. She peacefully sat on her bed and read for an hour or two before she was interrupted by a loud crash.

"Alpha can deal with her," she said to herself. She kept reading. Another crash. Nymph gritted her teeth but continued reading. It was silent for a bit, so she loosened. One more crash.

"Son of a _bitch_ , what is going on?!" Nymph shut her book and tossed it aside. She stormed into the living room to find Astraea tied up in a bungee cord and a workout tape on the TV. She glared at her.

"Delta, what do you think you're doing?" Nymph questioned.

"Well, we both know that Hera is still out there, right?"

"Right."

"And she could come back and mess our stuff up at any time, right?"

"Yeah."

"So I figured that I needed to get stronger and stay vigilant so that we won't be screwed backwards if she does!"

"And how did you expect to do that wrapped up in a bungee cord?" Nymph exclaimed. Astraea just looked at her apologetically. Nymph sighed and untangled her. She told her to stop crashing into things and follow the instructions very closely. She left and returned to her current reading material. Another hour passed, and while Nymph usually would be glad to have had so much time without commotion, she felt like something was off. She went back downstairs and peered into the living room. Astraea had passed out with the cord stretched in her hands and the tape still playing. A bowl of Pocky sticks was set in the center of the table with a couple strewn about. Nymph once again sighed and started to pick them up. Just as she grabbed a few sticks, Astraea woke up and looked at her.

"Ahem! Those are **_MY_** Pocky sticks, Nymph!" Astraea looked pissed. Nymph set them back in the bowl and started to explain herself but was quickly cut off by Astraea.

"No! I don't want to hear it! I know you always want whatever I'm eating and I'm sick of it! I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day!" she announced. Nymph smiled.

"Finally, a way we can both be happy! But before you stop talking to me, where's Alpha?" she inquired.

"She's out shopping for dinner tonight," Astraea answered before turning her back to Nymph. Nymph acknowledged her and once again returned to her room and story. Astraea was fuming downstairs. Her feeble brain couldn't understand what Nymph was actually doing.

"I heard that!" Astraea yelled at nothing.

Nymph called back, "Heard what?"

"Some voice just said that my mind was a beetle!" she exclaimed loudly. Looks like even I don't have privacy anymore. Oh well. She'll live. In the meantime Nymph was enjoying her book and was relaxed. Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door.

"What, Delta?" she called. No answer. She groaned and got up for the umpteenth time today. She opened the door and saw no one there. Instead, a small Pocky stuck attached to a string sat on the floor. Nymph's face went expressionless as she followed the string down to a poorly hidden, smiling Astraea.

"She can't possibly see through this plan," she whispered loudly. Nymph just wanted to be done with Astraea so she went along with the dumb plan.

"Oh look. A Pocky stick. I wonder how this could've gotten here," she said completely unconvincingly. Astraea yelped in triumph.

"I knew it would work!" she said. Nymph rolled her eyes as she picked up the Pocky stick. As soon as she started to rise, she heard a small click and discovered another string going into the ground off the stick. Mechanical parts turned and hissed in the walls, culminating in a large boxing glove shooting out of the wall and right into Nymph's face. She laid barely conscious while Astraea bounded into the room.

"Ha ha! You thought that I would only be able to come up with a dumb plan to capture you and exact my revenge, but it turns out that I thought that you would...you know what this sounded better in my head," Astraea gloated. Nymph regained consciousness and snarled at Astraea. Her clothes changed to her angeloid armor as she stared at Astraea. Astraea was surprised at this and took a step back. Nymph opened her mouth and inhaled.

" _Paradise Song!_ " she screeched, releasing a large colorful beam from her mouth that sent Astraea into the air and obliterated the ceiling of Tomoki's house. Astraea quickly shrugged it off and extended her wings to catch the wind. She activated Chrysaor and Aegis-L and zoomed back to the house. She swiped through where Nymph had been and started to laugh.

"Haha, there's no way you could've dodged that, I win!" Nymph tapped on her shoulder.

"I think that you meant I win," she chided. Astraea spun around and smacked Nymph with Aegis-L, sending her right back to the house and through the floor to the living room. Nymph fell unconscious and laid spread on the ground. Astraea landed in front of her and spat next to her.

"This is what you get for stealing my Pocky sticks," she announced. All of a sudden, Ikaros zoomed in and pinned Astraea to the wall.

"What is the meaning of this?" she commanded. Astraea was still reeling from Ikaros' sudden appearance and could only muster a small cough. Ikaros was already impatient and asked again, louder.

"She...she stole my Pocky stick!" Astraea answered. After she answered, Chaos came in through the front door. She yawned and went upstairs. Ikaros turned her attention back to Astraea.

"And you thought that was a good reason to knock her out and wreck the house?" she countered.

"Well, no..." Astraea admitted. She looked down and disengaged her weapons.

"Master will not be pleased when he returns home," she said quietly. She tended to both of their wounds while she attempted to repair the remains of the house. She saw Tomoki walking down the road and zipped back inside. She positioned both angeloids in front of the front door and crossed her arms like a disappointed mother. Tomoki opened the door and looked dumbstruck.

"What the hell you guys?! I can't afford to keep fixing this damn house!" he yelled. "And I know it wasn't Ikaros because she was shopping! So explain what the hell happened!" The two angeloids explained the day to him in detail, which resulted in a disappointed look from Tomoki.

"You know what this means, right?" he asked. Everyone shook their head no.

"You have to make out to make up! It's common human practice," he said smiling deviously, "and it's usually done naked!" After he said this a hand appeared out of nowhere glowing a ghostly purple. Tomoki sensed it and let a drop of sweat fall. He started to run but was already caught by Sohara's chopping arm of megadeath. The two angeloids watched as he was beat to a pulp. Eventually they looked at each other.

"Hey, you know, I'm sorry for looking like I was stealing your Pocky sticks," Nymph apologized.

"And I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble today," Astraea responded. They hugged, smiling. Ikaros saw this and was confused as to why they hugged. She thought to herself that maybe that was what love was to them. She went to her and Tomoki's room and sat on the end of the bed.

"Why is love such a complex equation?" she pondered, looking through the broken panels of roof at the stars above.

* * *

 **I'm so so so sorry that this took so long to release, probably not even that long, I just never found the time to write it and I couldn't figure out how to piss off Astraea. I think I did it right. Thank you to everyone who reviews and just views the story! I appreciate all of you and I write these not only because I A) like to and B) want to have the story end this way, but because I want to please you guys as well! Here's to a quicker Chapter 6!**

* * *

 ** _Next time: Personality Test!_**


	6. Personality Test!

Chapter 6: Personality Test!

* * *

Tomoki wandered the halls of his home aimlessly. He stared at each wall, so familiar, yet each were put in only a week ago. He looked down at the carpet. It had changed color due to replacement so much so that he forgot what the original color was. He looked down the hall he was currently in. At the end was his room, just as it always had been, but next to it another door stood, crowding the compact hall more than it was. That was Nymph, Astraea, and Chaos' room. He shared his room with Ikaros. After the three angeloids moved in permanently, he sectioned off part of his own room to be their room, much to Nymph's surprise.

"You mean you want to let us actually have privacy?" she had asked when Tomoki made the decision.

"Of course. I'm not totally heartless," he told her. He had initially planned to have a small peephole installed for him to peek in, but Nymph sniffed it out pretty quickly. Tomoki entered his room. He gave up trying to peep on them. Slowly, as he aged, he became more mature, more manly, more-

"Master, why are you reading your magazines in your closet?" Ikaros questioned. She discovered where her master had escaped to.

"Ah! Ikaros, what are you doing in here?!" he exclaimed. Ikaros looked at him blankly as he stuffed his reading material into a box in the back of his closet. She never understood why Tomoki was obsessed with the female body, but what she did know was that it made him happy. When they slept, Ikaros would keep Tomoki as close to her as she could without hurting him. The feel of her master so close made her-

"Are you okay, Ikaros? You're getting a bit red," Tomoki asked. Ikaros gasped and turned her attention back to Tomoki.

"Y-yes Master, I was just thinking to myself," she almost whispered. Tomoki pat her head and got up to return downstairs. She sat there for what felt like hours trying to figure out what she just felt. Her reactor didn't hurt at all so she knew it wasn't love, but it was...lower. Tomoki called for her to come down to the living room. As with all commands from him, she complied with barely a second thought. Upon reaching the living room, she saw that Sohara and Nymph were around the table reading magazines with Tomoki. When Tomoki realized she had arrived, he immediately beckoned for her to come by his side.

"Hey, Ikaros, check it out, it's a personality test! You should try it and see what your personality is!" he explained to her. She stared at the paper.

"Okay, so what's gonna happen is I'm going to ask you some questions and you'll rate it 1-7, 1 being total disagreement and 7 being total agreement, okay?" he asked. She nodded and Tomoki started to give her the test.

"'You find it difficult to introduce yourself to other people.'"

"3."

"'You often get so lost in thoughts that you ignore or forget your surroundings.'"

"7."

"'You try to respond to your e-mails as soon as possible and cannot stand a messy inbox.'"

"5."

"'You find it easy to stay relax and focused even when there is some pressure.'"

"1."

"'You do not usually initiate conversations.'"

"7."

"'You rarely do something just out of sheer curiosity.'"

"2."

The two continued the test until it was complete. Tomoki sat for a while adding up the scores until he finally announced what her apparent personality was.

"You are an Advocate! 'You have an inborn sense of idealism and morality, but what sets them apart is they are not idle dreamers, but people capable of taking concrete steps to realize their goals and make a lasting positive impact.'" Ikaros looked at Tomoki for a bit.

"So is this how I should be more human?" she asked innocently.

"I think it could help, yeah, but-" Tomoki started, but Ikaros had already went out to excersise her new idea. He sighed and looked down.

"What am I gonna do with her...?" he rhetorically asked.

* * *

Ikaros soared into town and started to search for a target to test herself with. She decided the best person to start with would be her friend who sold the watermelons. As she approached his shop, he started to panic a little.

"Why, hello I-Ikaros," he stuttered, "what brings you here?"

"I want to know what your goal is. What do you want most of all?" she asked somewhat flatly. He looked surprised for about a minute, then started to answer.

"I just want everyone in the world to be happy!" he said with a grin. Nodding, Ikaros pulled out one of her cards.

"Understood. Initiating global mood program," she announced. The card started to glow and suddenly, the alleyway started to become less crowded, as people began to disappear. The man looked around in horror.

"Wh-what's happening?" He looked into Ikaros' emotionless eyes.

"The program recognized that the people who disappeared would never be happy and so it terminated them, to fall in line with your goal," she explained. She quickly flew into the sky and searched for another person to assist. She spotted a person walking down the road by the fields. She rocketed towards her and landed about 10 feet away.

"Excuse me, ma'am, may I ask you a question?" she asked. The woman turned toward Ikaros.

"I suppose so," she answered. Ikaros pulled a card out and asked her the question.

"What do you want most of all?" she asked. The woman thought for a bit then looked back at the angeloid.

"I would be ecstatic if I could have my husband back," she said with a saddened smile. Ikaros nodded again, and the card flashed as usual, but this time it grew into the form of a man. As the glowing subsided, the woman gasped as she saw the empty husk of the man she once called her husband. The body fell to the ground as Ikaros shot back into the sky. The woman stood motionless for quite some time, tears running down her face as she stared into the empty cavern where his eyes once sat. She finally let out a scream as she crumpled to the ground, shaking. Ikaros continued around town, trying to aid in whatever the person she met wanted, but ultimately bringing them great distress. When she finally returned home, Tomoki was waiting for her at the door.

"Hello Mas-"

"What the hell have you been doing today Ikaros?! I've been watching the news and a whole lot of bad crap has been going on and every story references a girl with pink hair and wings!" Tomoki snapped. He led her inside to the TV, which read ANGEL OF DARKNESS TERRORIZES SORAMI. She stared at the screen as the distraught faces of the people she met that day faded in and out. She turned to her master, tears running down her own face.

"What have I done, Master? I just wanted to help everyone reach their goal. I wanted to be more human like you want me too, yet all I've done is show more reason for me to not be here," she sobbed. Tomoki softened his face and embraced his angeloid.

"You can still fix this," he told her. He pulled a card out from her pouch and slipped it into her hand. Shaking, she gripped the card and gave it its instructions. It glowed and disappeared as she looked up at Tomoki.

"I must punish myself," she said.

"No, you don't," he told her.

"I must defy you again, Master," she announced, "I will seclude myself for one week." After saying that, she rose and gave Tomoki a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She flew away into the setting sun toward the great expanse of forest surrounding the town. Tomoki watched her until the final feather from her wings fell to the ground outside his door.

* * *

 **Dammit it's been too long again. I've been finding it hard to find time to write for this, so I'm sorry to say that these long breaks between chapters are most likely going to be happening often. I am still gonna finish this thing, goddammit, but it may not finish till, say, April. Some may say that's good, some may say that's bad, but overall, I want this to be a quality story, so I want to take the time to make it good. In other news, WHAT A SUPER BOWL. that is all. Till next time, see ya.**

* * *

 _ **Next time: Game Night Against My Nemesis!**_


	7. Game Night Against My Nemesis!

Chapter 7: Game Night Against My Nemesis!

* * *

Tomoki sat in bed that night with Ikaros' feather in his hand.

"Why does she keep doing this?" he asked. All he wanted was that damn peace and quiet he'd been missing, and for everyone to be happy. The feather in his hand glowed faintly and each touch with his fingers sent a wave of slightly brighter light coursing through it. He laid back and stared at the ceiling. The blue light of the night sky drifted in from his window. He closed his eyes, small tears welling up in them.

* * *

The next morning, Tomoki had to make breakfast due to Ikaros' absence. Other than that the morning went just as it usually did.

"Hey Tomoki, why did Ikaros leave?" Astraea asked with a blank look. Nymph smacked the back of her head.

"Jeez Delta, I know you're dumb but I would have thought that you had _some_ common sense!" she yelled. Tomoki set down his spoon and started to head back to his room until he heard a knock at the door. He raised his head and stared for a moment.

"Hasn't Daedalus already had your weekly report, Chaos?" he asked. She nodded in confirmation. He slowly advanced toward the door and took a defensive stance before swinging it open. What was on the other side surprised him more than anything ever had before.

"Where's Alpha? I need to talk to her," Hera said with a disgusted look. Tomoki looked struck with fear and couldn't move. Nymph groaned and went up to the door.

"She's not around," Nymph answered. Hera looked none too pleased at this answer.

"Ugh, and when will she be back?" She tapped her foot and crossed her arms.

"In about a week," Nymph replied with an eye roll. Hera sighed and turned around.

"Which one of you turned Alpha from being the weapon she was to what she is now?" Everyone immediately pointed to Tomoki. He finally snapped out of his freeze just to take a new stance, one of full fear.

"Gee, thanks for protecting me!" he complained. Nymph shrugged. Hera advanced toward Tomoki and got right in his face.

"There's obviously something about you that is special, because any old Joe wouldn't be able to convert Uranus Queen," she whispered. She got up and announced, "I will be staying here in Alpha's absence and I will be expecting to learn what caused her conversion!" Tomoki fell over and Nymph started to push her out.

"No way in hell are we letting you stay here, Omicron!" she yelled. Astraea got up to help her.

"Yeah, there's enough angeloids in this place as it is!" Astraea aided.

"Hey, hey, hey, can I say something?" Hera exclaimed. The two angeloids stopped their attack and looked at her.

"Can I at least stay the night? I have nowhere to go...the motel I was staying at kicked me out," she said, looking down.

Tomoki sat up and looked at Hera. Nymph and Astraea looked at Tomoki, asking for a verdict with their eyes. Hera stared into his eyes with solemnity. He likened her look to that of the dogs and cats from those adoption center commercials. He closed his eyes decisively.

"Fine, you can stay tonight. But in the morning I want you to go, okay?" he explained. She ran inside and hugged Tomoki, but quickly retracted.

"Don't take that like I've made a decision about the planet or anything yet," she said pseudo-angrily. Tomoki gave a small smile and restarted his journey back to his room. Hera followed him.

* * *

Tomoki laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes he closed his eyes and thought to himself. He felt a presence over him and opened his eyes. He recoiled back; Hera was right above him.

"What the hell?!" he yelled. Hera looked confused.

"Why were you closing your eyes?" she asked him.

"Because, I was thinking."

"Oh. What were you thinking about?" Tomoki looked down and closed his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," he answered. Hera still looked confused but she dropped the subject.

"I need to ask you something," she asked.

"What's that?"

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did you make Alpha change everything she ever knew and join your side?"

"Oh. I don't really know. All I told her was that I want her to do what she wanted to do, and she kinda took it to heart," he explained.

"That's it? You're sure?" she pressed.

"Yeah...that's it..." he said distrustingly. Hera thanked him for sheltering her and answering her question and left. Tomoki sat there thinking about what she had said.

* * *

That night, Chaos decided that she wanted to play a board game.

"Okay, I guess that'd be cool. Pick one out," Tomoki told her. She got excited and jumped over to the cabinet and immediately pulled out Monopoly. Hera stared at Chaos.

"What do you do in this...'monopoly'?" Hera asked. Chaos explained the game to her excitedly. She gave a look of understanding and approval. They set the board up in the living room and divided the money. Astraea was the thimble, but she thought it was a trash can and refused to accept any explanation that said otherwise. Nymph selected the dog, saying that she wanted to be the cutest one, since she was the cutest of them. Chaos was the battleship, simply saying that she wanted to remember her past for a bit. Hera was the hat because she just grabbed a piece. Tomoki followed her logic and took the shoe.

Chaos started the game and purchased Oriental Ave. The game went on normally until Hera landed on a property that was owned by Astraea.

"Alright, Hera, pay up!" Astraea said cheerily.

"Excuse me? What right do you have to charge me?" she rebuked.

"Um...Hera...that's how the game works. She owns the property, so when you land on it you have to pay 'rent'," Tomoki explained. Hera looked at him very confused.

"But I'm not staying for any sort of extended period of time so why do I have to pay rent?" she asked.

"That's the rules of the game, you land on a property and you pay them a set number of dollars for that specific property," Tomoki said.

"But I'm not renting the damn property!" Hera yelled, slamming her fist on the table.

"It's just how you play the game! Forget that I said rent, okay? How about 'fee'? Does that work better?" Tomoki yelled at her. It was silent for a few moments until Hera spoke up again, quietly.

"Yes Tomoki, that works..." The game continued and in the end Astraea emerged victorious. She gloated for about an hour until everyone retired to their rooms except for Hera and Tomoki.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier," Hera apologized. Tomoki looked at her and smiled.

"That's alright! It happens to everyone at some point. The important thing is, did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did. I want to thank you again for housing me and allowing me to partake in this game," she told him.

"Of course. You needed help and I want to help you," he said. Hera smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you."

The two returned to Tomoki's room and he made himself comfortable in his bed.

"So do you know what sleep is?" Tomoki asked Hera.

"Yeah, I do and I have a sleep function, a new feature of my class of angeloid."

"Oh, cool. Well then, have a good night!" Tomoki said before rolling over and closing his eyes.

"But I can't right now," she said at a volume so low a human can't hear it. She turned away and started her transmission.

"So that's all he would say?" Minos asked her.

"Unfortunately. He's not on to me at all if I'm not mistaken," she said. Minos smiled and shook his head.

"Not based on what I've seen," he said, cutting the connection. Hera sat there dumbfounded and scared. She received a number into her head, which quickly turned to a countdown and a light turned on on her collar. She gasped and gripped her collar.

She had 12 hours.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry. I have no excuse on why this took so long to update but I hope this was good. Have fun reading the rest of this story! Also, shoutout to AlexanderMugetsu for reminding me to write this. If it wasn't for them, this probably would've been out in like July. Sorry bout that. I'll try and get out chapter 8 sooner than that.**

 ** _Next time: Happy Christmas to You and Merry Birthday!_**


End file.
